


Three minutes

by notoska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't make bets with Bucky, M/M, Or you're gonna get an elevator blow job, post Cap 2, post-recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet I can make you come in under three minutes.”</p><p>Steve smirks, “Cocky.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky whispers and nips his ear lobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Three minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833316) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



“I bet I can make you come in under three minutes.”

Steve smirks, “Cocky.”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers and nips his ear lobe.

 

* * *

 

It was easier than they had expected. A few guards dozing at the entrance, pull them to the asphalt outside, leave them pinned under the barrels of SHIELD agents’ guns. Lay the explosives, four packs on every 5th floor. String the detonators and meet at the 40th floor service elevator.

Bucky is already there, standing like a shadow. Boot in the elevator doors.

Steve joins him silently and Bucky presses the button for the ground floor. It’s strange to use an elevator but they’re not in a rush and why risk the stairs? Too many doors. They have five minutes before the detonation. Plenty of time.

The steel box drops. At the 20th floor, Bucky steps forward, punches the emergency stop and spins back to Steve, pinning him to the wall. Anticipating his movements before he’s realized what’s happening. His first thought is of the mission. _Have we been compromised? Has he seen something?_

But Bucky is throwing his earpiece to the floor and tugging Steve’s out as well. He’s kissing his neck urgently, searching.

“Bucky. Stop.” Steve’s voice stern and confused.

Bucky trails a hot tongue up to his ear and gasps softly. Steve’s head is still spinning, disoriented but his body doesn’t need an explanation. His heart kicks and blood rushes. _What’s going on?_ Anger competes with the flush in his chest.

 _We don’t have time for this._ Anger wins. He shoves Bucky’s chest. But Bucky has him braced against the wall, ready for a struggle. He leans in, pinning Steve with his shoulders and dropping his hands. He sucks a bruise under his jaw as nimble fingers work his belt loose. Metal clicking against the buckle.

He struggles for a moment and chuckles, “The fuck is this uniform.” His voice is low and rough, the mumbled words melt into Steve’s groin. Bucky palms him through his pants and the desperate voice in Steve’s head tries to rise above the swell of his cock.

“We _do not_ have time for this,” his voice is still sharp edged, though Bucky’s weight against him, the tugs at his belt, his hot breath in Steve’s ear are already pulling him undone.

Bucky shifts a knee between Steve’s thighs and presses in. Grinding together through canvas and clips. Desire blooms in Steve’s stomach. He fights down the sounds in his throat.

“Four minutes. Plenty of time.” Bucky exudes amused calm, but fear withers into Steve’s chest. _This is ridiculous._ Risky and juvenile.

Steve grits his teeth. He could push him away. They’ve sparred enough to know each others’ strength, and fought a few times, not so long ago, when lives hung in the balance. He can break bones to get them out of here and briefly—a flickering, hopeless thought—he considers it.

But Bucky knows him too well. Knows exactly how to set him off. He pulls away just far enough for a dark look and closes the distance with a kiss, hungry, tongue searching, pushing his thoughts away. It is overwhelming and wonderful and Steve is crumbling. His body starts to give in but his pride snarls. _It’s a power play and Bucky risked our lives to prove a point._

“This is reckless,” he intends a growl, but it leaves his throat breathy and unsure.

“Shut up,” Bucky growls back, rumble in his throat.

Bucky’s got his belt undone. He slips an experienced hand inside and falls to his knees. Steve feels the weight lift from his chest and means to shove him away, slam the controls, get them the hell out of there—but Bucky’s mouth is hot and wet around him and he gasps instead.

 _Shit._  

Bucky sucks him fast and rough. One hand tight at the base of his cock, the other gripping his thigh. Waves of pleasure rise instantly. Steve swallows, looks up at the ceiling, hands grip the narrow rails that circle the walls. His breathing collapses into panting.

He looks down and lust washes through him, drowns the last of his resolve. Bucky looks so fucking _good_ like this. All black canvas, guns strapped to his back and his hips. Half a dozen knife handles jutting out and half a dozen more you’ll never see. Thick fabric and ballistic strips over skin and muscles that only Steve knows. The way his legs look when he kneels, the toes of his heavy boots curled on the elevator tile. The line of his neck rising out of his jacket.

And his face. Eyes closed in ecstasy. Hair falling loose over his features. Two days of stubble highlighting the cut of his jaw. Mouth full and wet, massaging the pleasure from Steve. Sweet submission from sharpest aggression.

 _Does he know how good he looks?_ Bucky’s eyes flick open and the dirty heat reflected there says— _probably_. He picked his moment. A show just for Steve— _here’s what I can do to you_. When he’s pinned and can’t resist. Bucky tips his head back and lets Steve’s cock slide out onto his tongue. He strokes the head against the roof of his mouth. _Pick you apart in minutes, leave you shaking._ When he most wants to fight but has to give in. 

Perhaps not so submissive after all.

Steve lets his hand rest on Bucky’s head, who nuzzles into the touch. Steve curls his fingers in the dark hair and tugs. Bucky follows, swallowing him deep, until Steve’s cock is touching the back of his throat. Bucky moans, vibrating around him, eyebrows knitting up with pleasure. He knows Bucky too well.

Steve releases him with a grunt and Bucky resumes his rhythm, faster now, chasing the sound.

 _It’s been too long._ “We have to go,” Steve manages, voice wrecked. Bucky holds up two fingers without pausing. Steve hopes he’s not guessing.

With no alternative, he closes his eyes and tips his head back. Legs unsteady with sensation, sounds rising from his throat. Just the two of them, slick sounds and heavy breathing in a steel box. Suspended 20 floors up in a building that has only minutes to live. Bucky’s tongue is slipping around him, circling and sucking, and it’s too much.

“Buck,” he gasps. Bucky rustles in front of him without slowing. He must have hit the controls again because the elevator drops and Steve comes. Hot and shaking. Held up by Bucky’s grip on his thigh. Body convulsing, mission forgotten. His chin falls to his chest, mouth open in a moan. A hopeless sound Bucky drew from him in a matter of minutes.

Bucky strokes him through it, until they hit the ground floor. He tugs Steve forward, out the opening doors, pulling his pants into place, planting a smiling kiss on his temple. They’re stumbling, running, tripping toward the exit point. Bucky is laughing and Steve is trying to swallow down the ripples of euphoria and fasten his belt. Annoyance will have to wait.

They leap through the gap in the wall, rolling to the asphalt, springing to their feet. Now there is no time to spare. Just four steps into a run and the building goes up. The shockwave and rush of heat threaten their backs, but they are already sprinting into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! :) Huge thanks to ogawaryoko for the 中文 translation! ^.^
> 
> If you'd like to read a sappy/scratchy love story I'm working on one over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1577855
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! notoska.tumblr.com


End file.
